Sunset Promise
by Raye of the Sunshine
Summary: RokuNami week day 3: someday soon. Roxas and Namine make promises again and again.


Happy RokuNami week! Now for day three! I chose the prompt "someday soon" and focused on promises and hopes.

Over a decade of writing fanfic and I can't shake off _disclaimers apply!_

* * *

_I saw you looking out the window_

_crying Lord do I deserve love?_

_When will I find the one?_

The window's curtains fluttered. Naminé looked out to the deep darkness that surrounded Castle Oblivion. She sighed and drew away, returning to her chair. _There's never anything out there._

"What are you looking for out there?" the boy with her asked. He hadn't felt comfortable taking down his hood around her yet, but she knew his name was Roxas.

Naminé toyed with the crayons in front of her, pushing them in circles for a moment. "I just wanted to know if the sun would ever come out. It's always so dark here. Do you have a sun, where you live?"

Roxas gave her a funny look—she could tell by how his mouth showed under the hood—and then turned his head away. "No. The World That Never Was doesn't have a sun."

She made a disappointed noise and picked up her sketchbook again. "Someday soon, we'll see the sun. Wouldn't that be nice, Roxas?"

Unseen by her, his cheeks turned red. " would be really nice, Naminé." She was really pretty, and he wondered what she would look like in the setting sun of Twilight Town. For now, though, he was supposed to watch her until the others returned, and then he would be sent off on his own mission. He definitely wasn't looking forward to leaving; Naminé was nice, and never asked annoying questions.

"Have you seen the sun at all?" she asked, and she wondered if he would ever take his hood off in front of her.

He looked at her. A smile peeked out from under the hood. It made her think he must be nice with such a smile, even if he was too shy to show the rest of his face. "Yeah, I've seen it before. It's… bright. And pretty. I think you'll like the sun, Naminé."

She beamed. "We should go together, someday."

"Someday soon," he promised.

Naminé gazed out the window. The breeze fluttered the curtains, and she pushed them back to get a better view. Twilight Town could just barely be seen over the trees, and everything was tinted with a warm glow. As Roxas said, ages ago, the sun was indeed bright and pretty. "I just wish we had come here together," she whispered. Maybe they could still make good on their promise, and go watch a sunset together. Maybe, before they both had to return where they belonged. She hoped he wouldn't hate her for what she had to do, for what they both needed to do.

Movement down in the courtyard caught her attention. A boy in a hooded cloak. He couldn't be Riku though; Riku was taller. "Roxas?" Naminé came closer to the glass, pressing her hands against it as she peered down. The boy waved and then gestured for her to come down.

She glanced at her work. She'd been making really good progress lately; she could afford a break. Naminé would see who he was and what he wanted. Depending on that, she would take a break or come right back. Nodding to herself at this plan, she went down the stairs and opened the front door.

"Naminé!" the boy cried, sounding very excited to see her. "You're all right."

A smile spread across her face. "Roxas! It's you!" They came together and he pulled down his hood. It made her freeze momentarily; she hadn't expected him to do that at all, and he was _really _cute. It was like his hair was made from gold, or maybe grain. His bright blue eyes looked at her eagerly, making her feel rather squishy inside. No wonder he kept the hood up, if he looked like _that_. "What brings you to Twilight Town?" she asked, her voice miraculously steady. "I didn't think I'd see you again." Not until he was needed.

"I was in the area," he explained. "I was going to explore, but then I saw you looking out the window." He was smiling as he spoke. "So I came up with a better idea. Why don't we go to Sunset Hill and watch the sunset for a while? We still haven't seen the sun together."

Her smile could rival the sun. "I'd like that. Lead the way."

Roxas and Naminé were brought together, then pulled apart, then brought together only to be pulled apart, several times. This was until at last, they were truly reunited and living in their own bodies.

This time, Roxas sat alone on the clock tower. His friends had long since returned home, but he wanted to relish the sensation of life for just a bit longer. Overall it was a good day, exciting and joyous. It seemed like every day went this way, and he wondered how long it would last; he hoped he didn't get too bored too quickly. He also hoped that the others wouldn't get bored of _him_.

Footsteps interrupted his musings, and he looked over to the stairs. "Hello?" he called, wondering who it could be. Maybe it was time to go after all, if the person wanted privacy.

"Hello, Roxas," a familiar voice said, making him smile. It was Naminé, and they were finally going to have a chance to spend some time together. She sat down next to him.

"It's good to see you," he offered.

She looked at him, wondering if he was going to leave soon. Naminé hoped not; she really wanted time with him, and maybe this time they could just be themselves. Like before, at Sunset Hill. "I'm glad to see you too, Roxas. I'm especially glad we don't have to be rushed."

He stifled a laugh. "We can be together every day. Like we promised."

"I didn't think we would be saved as soon as we were," she admitted, toying with her hands before letting them fall at her sides. "But… maybe it was a bit of good luck. I _did_ say someday soon… Maybe it didn't need to be said twice."

"It _felt_ like forever. Sora never got to be with Kairi… I didn't get to see you."

She smiled and moved a bit closer. "We're together now, though. That's what matters. And… we get to watch the sun together. You were right, Roxas. The sun is very pretty."

He slid his hand to cover hers. The setting sun of Twilight Town bathed her in a beautiful glow, proving his initial findings correct: she was very pretty in sunlight. Beautiful, like an angel. "I think you're pretty. Since the day we met… and the second time we met… I always thought you were pretty." His other hand rubbed the back of his neck while he wondered if he was being too forward.

She shifted her hand so that she could hold his, welcoming his admission and his touch. "I thought you were _so cute_ when you took your hood off. That opinion hasn't changed. I'm really glad to have met you, and gotten the chance to share the sun with you."

Roxas squeezed her hand. He felt so incredibly happy, words escaped him. They didn't need to talk. Naminé leaned against his shoulder and he left himself rest. Someday soon, they could talk about their feelings. At that moment, they could just watch the sunset.

* * *

There's definitely a pattern emerging with my writing this week. What do you think?

I wanted to play around with the promises behind "someday soon" and add a couple more. I also wanted to have pre-KH2 rokunami!

The opening lyrics are from "Lost Boys" by Lost Stars, a song you should 100% listen to and a band you 100% should check out.


End file.
